Hayden Thruston
:"So long as I have my Augustus, I'll never really be without a friend." :— Hayden Thruston; To his rat, Augustus Hayden Thruston is a pure-blood wizard, adopted and only son of Fashion Consultant Christopher Thruston. He was raised in Brooklyn, New York by his Muggle father until a few months prior to his sixth birthday, when they moved to Yorkshire to be with his father's future husband, Fashion Photographer Ethan Thruston. Hayden learned he was a wizard at age ten during an argument with his father, during which a fit of extreme upset left him slamming his bedroom door without the normal use of his own two hands. A letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived for him shortly after. He began attending Hogwarts in 2018 and was sorted into Gryffindor House where he is currently attending his sixth year. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all available to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family Lineage The Thruston Family, though respected and well off in the Muggle world, is completely cut off from the Wizarding world. Both Christopher and Ethan have made grand names for themselves among Muggle celebrities, consulting for and photographing some off the biggest named A-listers from both America and the UK. Their success has allotted them the ability to maintain pricey homes in both Yorkshire and Brooklyn Heights, leaving Hayden the ability to skip back and forth across the world as he see's fit during his summers. However, Hayden's blood family is still quite the mystery to him, though he has heard the words pure-blood whispered about him from Professors during many a class. Truth be told, both of his parents attended Hogwarts in their youth, siring him well into their Wizarding careers. His maternal father, Jonathon Crestdeep, was a Gryffindor House Prefect and Co-Captain of his Quidditch team. Maternal mother, Emily Rumblederrow, a highly skilled potion's student and member of Ravenclaw House. The story goes that the two somehow fell into a situation that had no good outcome. The truth of the matter was, in helping a fellow Wizard, their lives were put in danger. To keep their son out of harms way, he was placed for adoption within the Muggle system in hopes that their misguided attempts to aid a friend would not put their son in peril. The couple was killed in a duel when their son was only three months old. Hayden never knew either of his parents, and to this day has no knowledge of who they were or what fate had in store for them. Early Life (2007-2018) :"Of course you've got magic in you, son! You have us for parents! I swear, we couldn't be more proud." :— Christopher & Ethan Thruston; confronted with Hayden's abilities Hayden was born in 2007 to Wizard and Witch couple, Jonathon and Emily Crestdeep. Immediately adopted by Christopher Thruston, his first and last look at his maternal parents was as a newborn. Unbeknownst to Hayden, they perished when he was only three months old. Growing up with Christopher was simple, if a little rough. They shared a two bedroom apartment in the pricier side of Brooklyn Heights. Hayden's weekdays were spent at a prepatory school for toddlers, while his father worked as a Fashion Consultant for celebrities in New York City. By the time Hayden reached an age to begin private school, his father had met the love of his life in Ethan Hopper, a Fashion Photographer from Yorkshire. Their first year together as a long distance couple was grueling, eventually leading to Christopher and Hayden packing their bags to move across the world to live with him. There, he finally began private school in a new place with new faces and new fears. With his fathers wed and often times working side by side for long hours, Hayden was left to his own devices, never quite fitting in with the children he studied alongside. Alone and unsure in an unfamiliar place, he clung to the idea that his fathers would be there to comfort him but never quite found the voice to communicate such a need to them. His childhood was lonesome, but his studies flourished due to a brilliant mind with nothing else to focus on. As Hayden grew older, his need for social bonds to anyone at all grew passionate to a point of explosiveness. A promised holiday with his parents was canceled, and the boy blew up in a fit of despair at Christopher. With the argument going nowhere and his feelings only building to higher extremes, Hayden retreated to his room in tears and watched in shocked silence as his door slammed shut on it's own. Shortly after the incident, a letter arrived from Hogwarts in the hands of a charming Wizard. Christopher and Ethan were sat down, their son's predicament explained. Despite the strangeness of the situation, both fathers were ecstatic and deeply supportive and proud of their son. Heart to hearts were had, and the connection that Hayden had so longed for was brought to light. Misunderstandings resolved, Hayden prepared for life as a student Wizard. Hogwarts Years (2018-2024) First Year The months leading up to Hayden's first year as a student at Hogwarts was filled with doting from his fathers. A grand party was thrown in his honor to celebrate him being accepted to an amazing 'boarding school'. Gifts were showered on the boy, along with his first real taste of what attention felt like. Pleased but still mildly off-put by his years spent thinking himself alone in the universe and unloved by his parents, his time was spent wall flowering and with his dads up until it was time to go. His first trip into Diagon Alley was eventful, especially stepping foot into Ollivanders. The wandmaker's reaction to the boy left him with questions that he didn't dare to yet seek answers to. After only four attempts, it was the sycamore wand with a phoenix feather core and slightly springy flexibility that chose him. Warned to maintain his adventurous nature or else face the wrath of his wand, he left on his way to the Hogwarts Express to ride for the first time toward his new fate. Unaware of his stalker he remained until he stepped off the train and found something small in one of the windows leaping toward his face. A rat with a shining coat of chestnut fur landed soundly atop his head and pointed grabby little paws toward Hogsmeade. A self-proclaimed chariot for his new tiny emperor king, he wandered the place in search of supplies, nervousness growing in his gut the closer her came to Hogwarts and the impending sorting ceremony. :"...a Crestdeep? Mmm...how very curious. Brave, sharp, clever indeed. Almost a perfect half and half of your parents. However, you very clearly are most like your father. It's an easy choice. Gryffindor." That night as he sat beneath the hat, words were spoken that he hadn't the mind the fathom. However, the choice made for him as to what House he'd belong to, he arose from his seat, confident as a new member of Gryffindor. With his curiosity in learning about the school, he kept to himself, conversing only with the Professors and Staff for the vast majority of his first year. With his focus on the place and the work he was studying, he quickly began earning high marks and a reputation as a magical nerd. Second Year Hayden's second year brought with it reconstruction of one of the school's towers, and a myriad of new issues. Troll and Banshee attacks left the boy on edge, and in one case, injured and out of class for several weeks after he was nearly crushed by a fallen column. Recovering slowly over time, the news of a Professor's death and continued chaos outside the Hospital Wing sent the boy into a deep depression. Unable to be of any assistance to his fellow students and the school that watched over them all, he became further withdrawn, developing what some might call an unhealthy dependency on the companionship of his pet, Augustus. Bedridden for months, he spent his time trying to keep up with work from missed classes and resting to recover from his injuries. Rarely was he seen out of his room. On the few occasions he did venture out, he attended the late Professor Addison's funeral proceedings and managed to get in a small effort of assistance in aiding his fellow students to rid Hogwarts of Animagi, Hawthorne. Said effort and the tragedy befalling the entire year left Hayden drained. The remainder of the year was spent retreating to his bed until it was time to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Third Year Hayden's return to Hogwarts say him cautiously optimistic. Once again able to attend classes regularly, he finally began coming out of his shell. Though he never ventured to make close friends, he did manage polite conversation in passing with his fellow students. The promise of a good seat to observe his first Triwizard Tournament brought new hope to the boy, and he attended with a bounce in his step and cheered until he had no voice left with which to do so. Even with the defeat of his peers, he cherished the memory. However, the odd disappearance of the Headmistress awoke paranoia in the third year. With one shoe having dropped, he patiently awaited the other. His gut feeling had been correct, and he was frustrated to find the effects on his school when frogs suddenly flooded the entire grounds, leaving every last Witch and Wizard powerless. Hayden planted himself in the library and rarely moved throughout the duration of the events, spending long hours researching to try and find answers as to what was happening to Hogwarts. Much to his relief, three fellow students managed to put the pieces together much sooner than he could have ever dreamed of. With the frogs dispelled, a Professor saved from a devious curse, and the school returned to it's magical nature, he returned to his studies, a wary eye watching and waiting for what the next travesty might be. Fourth Year His fourth year at Hogwarts saw the return of Headmistress Fischer and a new Potions Professor with a slew of gossip trailing her every move. Having grown used to strange happenings at Hogwarts, the boy concentrated on his studies and kept his nose out of all the talk, believing it only served to distract him from what was truly important. Having returned to his reclusive ways, his high marks returned in his classes, and he saw himself ending this year with some form of pat on the back from the Headmistress. Such day dreams were shut down when the Ministry of Magic took control of the school and the truth about Professor Zemeckis was so blatantly revealed. He faltered in his studies. His nose out of his books and ear to the ground. Piecing together any information he could manage to overhear, he waited for the other shoe to drop again. Luckily for his fourth year at Hogwarts, that time never came. The end of another year came without much further mischief needing to be managed. Hayden returned home unsettled and paranoid, but kept his nose glued to his books for the entirety of the summer to make up for what he'd not paid attention to during the oddities of yet another school year. Fifth Year Hayden returned for his fifth year with new resolve. Get ahead in his studies so that when those shoes started dropping, he was well prepared. He piled work upon work upon work, rarely seen without quill, parchment, and a book in his hands. Finally, he began to get ahead again, and those high marks seemed emblazoned on his parchment. Attacks on Ravenclaw students stole his attention, and he began moving his studies to the hall outside the Ravenclaw commons to keep a watchful eye. The decline of the Headmistress' health and the new onslaught of gossip angered the boy, his focus broadening from magical creatures and spells on into herbology and potions to try and fathom just what he might be able to do to help the ill Fischer. With yet another intervention by the Ministry of Magic during the year's Hearty Party, he decided that he had to start listening to his gut when it came to who to trust, setting aside his overt optimism with a hint more realism. When finally the school year ended, Hayden found himself taking pride in how he'd spent his school year for the first time since attending Hogwarts. Intent on being a fantastic student and prepared individual for what ever fate might have in store for another new year at Hogwarts, his confidence grew and a little bit of the shell he'd tucked himself under began to crack. Sixth Year For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, Hayden returned to a quiet school year. Settling into his classes, his studies flourished further, and he maintained those high marks even as his interests grew outwards. Meeting and greeting new acquaintances, he became better known by his peers for his charming smile and his ever present tiny emperor king. The year almost droned on, and Hayden found himself with a lot of excess time on his hands. Turning to mischief, he began sneaking out after curfew to explore further into the grounds and enjoy Hogsmeade after hours, even managing to catch sight of some of his fellow students doing the same. He continued on like this for several months until the Pygmy Puff Virus took hold and saw him nearly bedridden again. It was during this time that he finally became better acquainted with Gwenaderin Ferox, the first individual that would ever call him friend. A first for him as well, not counting his furry companion. Finally finding himself someone to fall in alongside, that mischief streak started to grow, and he prepared with a heavy heart to lose some house points. Alas, house points became the least of his worries as warnings appeared and attacks on his fellow students shed a shroud of darkness back into the halls of the school. Joining up with L.U.N.A., Hayden began a tiring regime of patrolling the halls after hours under the guise of an astronomy club, ever watchful for where the next assault may come from. It was during these sleepless nights when he began missing classes and slipping into stress induced depression, finding solace only in the company of Charlotte Cobblepot. Physical appearance :"He stood in a comfortable silence against the wall of the bridge, wide eyed at the landscape splayed out as far as the eye could see. Small wisps of damp black hair tickled his porcelain features and assaulted the small chestnut rodent on his shoulder." : - Description of Hayden relaxing on the Clocktower Bridge Hayden stands as an even six feet tall, often donning a warm crooked grin. His icy blue eyes stand stark against midnight raven hair that hangs haphazardly across one side of his face. High cheek bones, a steeply sloping nose, and strong jawline are indicative of deep European heritage. He oftens stands and sits with an overly relaxed posture, and has a stride that says he's at home wherever he is. Personality and traits Hayden is by and far an optimist with a realist on his shoulder. While he has very few close friends aside from his ever present pet, he treats those he comes across with the utmost respect and care, going out of his way to do what he feels is right in any given situation. Not afraid to take matters into his own hands, he's also not above going straight to the root of a problem to ensure it is dealt with and taken out of his way. His deepest fears are rooted in the childhood years he spent believing that he was unloved and truly alone in the universe. The empty feeling of being alone, peerless, and unwanted has left him co-dependent in the strangest way. He relies very heavily on the presence of his pet to maintain his cool demeanor and confidence. Without his friendly fuzzball, Hayden can become withdrawn and eventually depressed. With newfound friendships in his life, this has become a tenfold personality flaw of his. Hayden is highly intelligent, with boundless amounts of patience in most cases. This has lead him to more often than not gain high marks and vast knowledge where he sets his mind to it. However, he is also a restless sort, and the humdrum of the same thing day after day can turn him from the respectable student he is into a mischief maker with nothing but time to plan and enact what ever he has in mind. The patience he's been gifted with only ever seems to run out when people he cares for are in danger in some form. Though he still tends to lay out a well thought out plan rather than immediately lose his cool, he can become fixated on the situation and may even become short tempered if it is not rectified quickly. The muggle world and magical world are one and the same for Hayden, and he finds it easy to exist in both. Lacking any feelings of superiority due to his pure-blooded nature, he takes pride in his adopted fathers and in any acquaintances he has made at Hogwarts, no matter their status. Hayden's interest has settled namely on his academics, though his curious flame seems to have rekindled in classes focusing on spells, potions, herbology, and magical creatures. Where exactly he will place his focus has yet to be seen. Magical abilities and skills : : "Does he even know any spells? I never see this kid use his wand. Ever." In all Hayden's years at Hogwarts, none have seen him raise his wand for anything beyond simple parlor tricks. Though he shows a vast amount of knowledge in several areas, it's anyone's guess as to whether or not his execution needs work. Possessions Wand :"A sycamore wand, ten and three quarter inches. Phoenix feather core with slight springy flexibility. Definitely not for the borish among Wizards, my boy. You're a curious one, I'd wager, not unlike your....well, some of your peers! Keep that adventure in your heart, or she'll fight you, boy!" : -Wand Maker on Hayden's wand Obtained from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, Hayden's wand is rarely seen outside of classroom practice. When it's in his hand, it appears very much an extension of the boy himself, comfort and confidence in his every gesture. Always looking for something to break of the monotony of day to day life, the wand and he get on well in their shared curious and adventurous personalities. Silver Earring A prized possession, purchased for him as his first piercing from his fathers the day after the three of them learned of Hayden's magical fate. Simple in design but with a finite shine, he is never seen without it dangling from one ear while out and about in his casual wear. Pets Hayden has one pet, and one pet alone. His beloved Augustus, emperor king of all rats. He's had the friendly fuzzball since his first day at Hogwarts. How the equally curious fellow has lived so long is anyone's guess, but he maintains a young at heart demeanor and a pristine appearance. Relationships Family Hayden has grown close to his adopted fathers ever since news of his magical abilities came to light. During the summers, he lives with them either in their Yorkshire home or in their Brooklyn Heights home, depending on where their work takes them at the time. Augustus Augustus is by and far Hayden's very best friend. Though it may be strange for him to be so close to his pet rat, he is hardly ever seen without his little emperor king. From his first day at Hogwarts, he has kept his tiny pal close at hand, even sharing meals with him without any regard for appearing proper at the dinner table. Gwenaderin Ferox Hayden became quick friends with Gwenaderin Ferox after an argument in the Great Hall ended with him tending her friends and ensuring the reprimanding of those causing trouble. He mentored her in herbology and was under her advisement in potions, also aiding in her research toward becoming an animagi when he began to fall in love with her. Most recently, they fell out of touch when Hayden slipped into seclusion, and he's been asking around about her since he began venturing out again. Kettia Ferox Hayden met Kettia Ferox shortly after becoming acquainted with her sister, Gwen. There was an instantaneous battle of mischief and teasing between them, slowly growing towards a friendship filled with fun and an endless battle of who can surprise who the most with what prank. Charlotte Cobblepot Hayden and Charlotte Cobblepot met shortly after the argument that forged the friendship between he and Gwen. Ensuring her safe delivery to this Hospital Wing and making an effort to raise her spirits saw him learning about who she was and reaching for another strong bond with yet another of Gwen's close circle. Finding a kindred spirit in the girl, they've become more than friends, though neither seems interested in dating the other. Upton Zero Upton Zero and Hayden met much the same way he became acquainted with Charlotte, during a trip to the Hospital Wing after that fateful argument in the Great hall. Upton's personality has become a favorite of Hayden's, and though they remain acquaintances, he hopes for a close friendship with his fellow sixth year. Aileen Macoul Hayden met Aileen Macoul during Muggle Studies, working to try and help her get passed her fear of water. After their initial meeting, Hayden developed a very big brother adoration toward the second year girl and spends a great deal of time cheering for her and offering to mentor and help her practice her casting. Rumors * "He's a pure-blood, but he grew up with Muggle dads! How does he know so much?" * "Does he ever go anywhere without that rat of his? It's like he's obsessed!" * "Does he even hang out with other boys? I'm starting to think he's just another player." * "I saw him sending gifts to Gwen and Charlotte. What do you thinks going on there?" Behind the scenes * "Hayden Thruston" is a character portrayed by Tristyn Ferox (triana.mills) in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net